powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Fear Inducement
The power to evoke extreme fear and horror in others. Sub-power of Fear Manipulation. Variation of Emotion Inducement. Opposite to Courage Inducement. Also Called *Bogeyman Effect *Fear Induction *Intimidation *Panic/Terror Inducement Capabilities The user can evoke and increase fear and horror in others causing the target’s brain to release fear-inducing chemicals. The target’s perception may be altered, causing them to see their environment as ominous and the user as dark and foreboding, or even as a monster. Techniques *Death By Horror: literally scare a target to death, by causing fear so intense that it kills them. *Discouragement: cause others to run away from the user. *Fear Augmentation: enhance any feelings of fear to unbearable levels. *Fearful Scream: scream with fear echoing in every sound-wave. *Insanity Inducement: making others feel fear to the point they will become traumatized. *Killing Intent: control one's own killing intention and use it to intimidate the victims. *Paralysis Inducement: make the target literally 'paralyzed with fear'. *Submission: make the target so afraid that they will yield or submit to the user. *Unknown Inducement: cause fear so powerful that others tune users presence out of sight and mind. Associations * Bogeyman Physiology * Despair Inducement * Emotion Inducement * Emotion Manipulation * Fear Manipulation * Intimidation Intuition * Menacing Presence * Mental Inducement * Mental Manipulation * Meta Fear Inducement * Phobia-Initiated Ability Manifestation * Surprise Inducement Limitations *Users of Psychic Shield/Indomitable Will (highly resistant) Psychic Immunity/Fearlessness (impervious). *May be overpowered by Courage Inducement. *May be constantly active. Known Users See Also: The Dreaded and Supernatural Fear Inducer. Anime/Manga Literature Known Objects *Scarecrow's Fear Toxin (DC Comics) *The Soul Shredder (Danny Phantom) *Phobia Mask (Chaotic) *Various fear poisons and fear enchanted weapons (The Elder Scrolls) *Left Hand of Horror (The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) *King Sombra's Magic Door (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) Known Locations *Mansion of Night (Percy Jackson) Gallery File:Freddy_Krueger_pipes.jpg|Freddy Krueger (A Nightmare on Elm Street) as nodt.png|Äs Nodt (Bleach), Sternritter "F", can amplify one's fear to lethal levels. File:Guts.png|Guts (Berserk) Gwen Tennyson Scaring Zombozo.gif|Gwen Tennyson (Ben 10) scaring Zombozo so he will learn not to attack the Tennyson family again. Interrogation Intuition by Batman.jpg|Bruce Wayne/Batman (DC Comics) is well known for his ability to inspire fear in others... Batman Sinestro Corps 01.jpg|…to the extent that he was chosen as a candidate for the Sinestro Corps. Parallax Free.jpg|Parallax (DC Comics), the living embodiment of all fear. File:Sinestro_Corps.JPG|Sinestro Corps (DC Comics) File:Scarecrow.jpg|Batman (DC Universe) under the influence of the Scarecrow's fear-inducing toxin. Fright Knight (Danny Phantom).png|Through the power of his sword, the Fright Knight (Danny Phantom) is able to send his victims to an alternate dimension where they are forced to experience their greatest fears. File:Chaos STC.jpg|Chaos (Sonic the Comic) possesses a powerful aura of fear that causes anyone in close proximity to him to become petrified with fear... Chaos_Fear.jpg|...as he demonstrates on the Freedom Fighters. Boogeyman2-4.jpg|Boogeyman (Boogeyman 2) MM Bogeyman.jpg Art-litho-doom-spacemarine-full-updated.jpg|Doom Guy/Slayer (DOOM series) is the single most feared being to all of Hell. File:Lord_Voldemort.jpeg|Lord Voldemort (Harry Potter) was one to be feared to the extent that many cannot bear even speaking his name until his death was confirmed during the Battle of Hogwarts. File:Severus_Potions.jpg|Severus Snape (Harry Potter) exuded such ruthlessness that his mere presence alone caused his students to settle down from their banter and cause his Death Eater colleagues, and the savage werewolf Fenrir Greyback, to back down. John Blaze Ghost Rider (Marvel Comics) (Earth-1610) 001.jpg|Ghost Rider (Marvel Comics) Blackheart.jpg|Blackheart (Marvel Comics) File:712878-caliban_00.jpg|Caliban (Marvel Comics) Ebenezer_Laughton_(Earth-616).jpg|Scarecrow (Marvel Comics) Alexander_Aaron_(Earth-616).jpg|Alexander Aaron (Marvel Comics) Barbas.jpg|Barbas, The Demon of Fear (Charmed) can literally scare people to death by bringing their fears to life. The Fear.jpg|The Fear (Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater) truly lives up to his name. FEAR Fullbody Render.png|Fear (Inside Out) is Riley's capacity to feel fear, making her feel fear whenever he's at the controls. Kuudou Hinokage.jpg|Kuudo Hinokage (Medaka Box) induces an intimidating presence so powerful people cast him out of conscious thought and cognitive perception. Kumagawa.jpg|Misogi Kumagawa (Medaka Box) paralyzed even Zenkichi with fear… Zenkichihitoyoshi.jpg|…forcing him to tremble where he stands… Screenshot_20180819-180259~2.png|…and people don't even dare to shake his hand. Pennywise-It Fear Inducement.gif|Pennywise/It (Stephen King's It) in the form of Pennywise Oddbob.jpg|In order to feed, The Jeggorabax Energy Entity (The Sarah Jane Adventures) induced fear into its victims Huwawa_H.png|Huwawa (Valkyrie Crusade) terrifies all who see her eyes. Pitch Black Pokemon.png|Darkrai (Pokémon) can inflict fear with its ability to make people see nightmares. Fungus.png|Fungus Humongus (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles;2012 Tv series) can produce hallucinatory spores which causes it's victims to experience their worst fears. File:Level_6_(One_Piece).png|The prisoners of Level 6 of Impel Down (One Piece) have committed crimes so vile and evil that even the newspapers refused to write about them, the world fearing the inmates to the point that the World Government has to “erase” their existences from history. Big Mom (One Piece) storm.gif|As one of the Four Emperors of the New World, Charlotte Linlin/Big Mom (One Piece) is a highly feared pirate with a fear factor so great that even the Giants do not dare speak her name. Kaido (One Piece) Strongest Creature.png|With his status as the Strongest Creature in the World, Kaido's (One Piece) mere presence makes him so feared that people would rather risk declaring war on the World Government than anger him. Sakazuki, the Red Dog of the Marines.gif|Because of his sheer ruthlessness, Sakazuki (One Piece) is feared by both allies and enemies alike, including the dreaded Blackbeard Pirates. Shanks' Intent (One Piece).gif|Users of Conqueror's/Haoshoku Haki (One Piece) like Red-Haired Shanks demonstrate. Darth Vader's Interrogation Method.jpg|As the chief enforcer of the Emperor's tyrannical will, Darth Vader (Star Wars) was one of the most feared beings in the galaxy. Hou Ken's Presence Kingdom.png|As a Bushin, Hou Ken's (Kingdom) mere presence causes intense fear within those around him. Shin Fearness Kingdom.png|With the single impact of his podao swing, Shin of the Hi Shin Unit (Kingdom) installed a deep sense of fear within the battle harden soldiers of the Gaku Ei Army. Michael Jackson Thriller Inducing Fear.gif|The Thriller (Michael Jackson's Thriller) All For One.png|All For One (My Hero Academia) is a villain feared by even the most powerful heroes. Thragg the Master 002 (Image Comics).jpg|As the Emperor of the Viltrumite Empire, Thragg (Image Comics) was feared by all due to being the strongest. Silas Burr Cyber.jpg|Silas Burr/Cyber (Marvel Comics) is the only man in the entire world that Wolverine is truly afraid of. Jin_Woo_15.png|After his Reawakening, Sung Jin-Woo (Solo Leveling) activated the ability called "Skill: Intent" by using strong energy, this skill can selected target is put in a state of fear for 1 minute. Alastor.gif|Alastor (Hazbin Hotel) is feared throughout Hell, as one of the most dominating and cunning demons around. Though he prefers to hide it, behind a charming, charismatic facade. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Mental Power Category:Inducement Powers Category:Emotion-based Abilities Category:Fighting Power Category:Fear-based Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries